Icewind Tale
by GroovyShona
Summary: The rating is for violence in later chapters. Enjoy my story of six bold adventurers travelling across the stark, unforgiving north of Faerun...
1. Easthaven

Don't judge me, the writer too harshly!! I'm only fourteen! This fic should be suitable for all but if there are any bits which you think are bad don't hesitate to leave a review telling me so. I wouldn't mind any positive criticism either! I am not R. A. Salvatore and I do not work for Wizards of the coast, Black Isle, AD&D, Bioware, forgotten realms or any other super games makers. I'm just a fan. Enjoy!  
  
The Merchant of Menace  
  
The group of travellers sat huddled around a wooden table in the Winters Cradle Tavern. The locals eyed them suspiciously, it wasn't everyday that six foreigners (possibly even adventurers!) stumbled in to the northern town of Easthaven. Tired and weary from the road they sat grumpily chewing on stale bread and salty fish stew. The smallest and hungriest, Burt ate like a wild boar devouring all on his plate. The other travellers were soon put off their food and they sat impatiently and silently. Asryla, the unanimous leader tried to spark a conversation. "Horrible weather we're having.." She offered waiting for a reply. Burt scratched his head. "I agree," Added Melisun of Sune "Lots of snow?" "Yes." Bria the mage answered. The travellers knew each other well but all were too tired to engage in even the most simple of conversations. "Inn?" Asryla queried as she stood up and brushed the dust from her knees. All stood silently and followed her out of the Tavern in to the lightly falling snow. Before Asryla could take another step a burly warrior with salt and pepper hair greeted her. "Hail, elf!" He boomed. "Whats this, new faces in town, eh? Well met stranger. The names Hrothgar, originally from Hillsfar but after years of travelling up down and under Faerun I am content to call this town my home. Who might you be?" Asryla stood blankly for a second. "I am Asryla Veldyan originally of Suldanessellar" "Well then, welcome to Easthaven! Whatever your business in these parts might be I would advise you to behave yourself, these folks are under my protection. That said I'll let you get back to what you were doing, I would like you to come visit me later. There is some business I would discuss with you. Farewell!" In a swish of a cloak he was gone leaving Asryla slightly dazed. Sir Ryan poked her sharply in the back. "Inn?" He offered. The inn was pleasant enough and the rather enthusiastic owner, Quimby offered them a night's stay for half price. The party quickly drifted off. In the morning they all sat in Sir Ryan's plain room counting the gold they had brought along. "Eight hundred and thirty three pieces," Asryla said piling the coins in to an old leather bag. "I say we find a merchant!" Haldir said enthusiastically. "But all the little pieces of gold," Squealed Burt "Can't we just keep them?" He looked at Asryla with pleading eyes. "No we cannot!" She said firmly. "Would you rather be skewered by an ogre and die with a bag of money, or not be skewered by an ogre and have a nice suit of leather armor?" Burt contemplated this for a few seconds but the prospect of new armor lit up his greedy eyes. "I saw a merchant, north of here," Bria said. "Let's start there." "Can I buy the stuff?" Burt said grinning. "No, let me do the talking," Said Asryla. "I have experience with bartering" The adventurers gathered there things together and left the inn. It was a cold, clear day and Asryla could hear the nearby calls of Blackbirds. The merchants shop had a bold sign before it. "Pomab's emporium" Burt bit his fingers in anticipation as they entered. The "emporium" was full of badly made books, pots, clothes, cutlery and other trinkets and sundries. Asryla cleared her throat and an orange robed merchant popped up from behind the counter. He had small sneering eyes and a neatly trimmed goatee. "More barbarians come to trade polished stones?" He scoffed eyeing the adventurers. It would have been very hard to agree with him as the travellers, although worn did not have the appearances of any fighters, clerics or mages. Asryla Veldyan was an elf, small and slim with straight medium length red hair and bright blue eyes set on to her pale face. She wore a lilac shirt and pantaloons trimmed with blue. Although she was neither tall nor muscled she had a commanding aura and her stance was confident and proud. It was hard not to like her on first appearances as she seemed so fragile, although unbeknownst to the Merchant she was a warrior and had trained as a guard in her home, the elven city of Suldanessellar. Standing beside her was Sir Ryan a human with short dark hair, dark eyes and a hardy complexion. He had a small goatee (as was fashionable) and wore a brownish orangey tunic over his tall muscular frame. He was slightly less confident than Asryla, but as a squire of Torm he had learned how to direct those around him and served as second in command to Asryla. Behind him stood Haulderr a half-elven cleric of Selune the god of travellers. He was shorter than Sir Ryan with light hair, inquisitive brown eyes and pale skin. He wore an ash coloured tunic and unlike Sir Ryan and Asryla he did not mind playing second fiddle, which is why he stood slightly behind them looking at a pair of green boots. As well as practising divine magic he often worked to preserve nature. Melisuan the cleric of Sune the god of beauty stood fixing her ice blonde hair. She had a deep purple robe which she had chosen to compliment her blue eyes and slightly pointed ears. Although she was a half-elf she looked more human than elven. Sir Ryan would often turn round and glance at her, slack jawed. This annoyed her deeply so most of the time she just ignored him. After all, she thought. It wasn't his fault she was so beautiful. Next stood Burt Shovel-head the dwarven thief who had been cast from his clan because of greedy lust for treasure and gold; he was short and stout with a tanned complexion and rough brown beard and eyebrows. He wore a green and blue cloaked tunic and generally he stood behind Melisuan in her shadow waiting to pick a pocket of two. Last, but not least was Bria Silver-Skin a human necromancer the party had picked up in Bryn Shander. She was tall and lilac skinned with dark hair and eyes and a black purple trimmed robe. Although she looked foreboding and ominous she had been working as a magistrate and had simply tired of doing so before she joined the party. Second to Burt who was one hundred and seventy three years old she was the oldest which made her the one to keep the party under control. Now that you know a little about the characters I will continue the story. The shopkeeper licked his thin lips, waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry friend, you must be mistaken," Asryla said as sweetly as possible. "We come from the south." "Bah, you look as rough and dirty as northerners!" "Listen," Sir Ryan said through gritted teeth. "WE are from the SOUTH!" "Do you even know who I am?" The shopkeeper said pouting. "I," He began "Am the third cousin to the vizier, I am Pomab Azzimp!" The party stood thoroughly unimpressed. Asryla rubbed her temples. "Whatever, can we just buy something?" "Very well," Pomab answered reluctantly. "I'll just go up and bring down my more common merchandise." The merchant ascended up a set of stone steps at the back of the dimly lit shop. Burt used this moment and moving his quick fingers; he grabbed a healing potion, four gems and a high quality dagger and stuffed them in his pockets. Pomab soon returned with a rack of equipment which he dropped with a clang. "This is all I have and if you break it you buy it." "Very well," Asryla said. "Wait a moment." The party of travellers huddled together. "What do we need?" Asryla asked looking at Sir Ryan. "Let me see," He whispered looking at his fingers. "Three. no four suits of heavy armour and some light armour for Burt. Burt nodded his teeth glinting in the lamplight. "We need four helmets as well," Added Haulderr "And some weapons." "Weapons." Asryla pondered "Well, I use a scimitar or long sword and a long bow" "I use a two-handed sword and cross bow." Sir Ryan said. "War-hammer and a sling," Haulderr said. "Mace and sling," Melisuan said flexing her fingers. "Sling" Burt and Bria said in sync. "Alright," Asryla said concentrating. "Four helms, five suits of armour" "One light," Burt added. "And four slings, a long bow, a cross bow, a war-hammer, a two-handed sword, a mace, a scimitar and some arrows, bullets and bolts." The party nodded in agreement. Asryla turned round to face the pompous merchant. She repeated the list and Pomab began moving about like a rat picking things from the rack. "That'll be eight hundred gold pieces" Pomab said sneering. "Wait!" Burt exclaimed. "Can we do a part exchange? I have a few gems to sell." Pomab looked suspiciously at the grubby Dwarf. "Very well let me see," He grabbed the gems and peered at them. "Seven hundred and ten gold" "We'll give you seven hundred" Asryla said attempting to barter. "Fine!" He grumbled. "We can't carry all of this!" Bria said. "You can change upstairs!" He added. "Me first," Yelped Burt as he ran upstairs with his armour. He came down shortly after kitted out from head to toe in leather with his sling dangling from his pocket like a tail. Asryla went up silently after he had some down. The room was finely decorated with eastern tapestries and rugs. Asryla was just removing her shirt and putting on her splint mail cuirass when she dropped her sword with a clang. She turned around a few moments later to see Haulderr standing with his mouth wide open. Asryla screeched and tried to cover herself up. "Sorry! Erm. oh Selune how embarrassing! Erm. I thought you might have hurt yourself when I heard the clang. I'll go now" He gulped and ran down the stairs terrified, blushing profusely. Asryla came down a few moments later wearing her armour and a plumed helmet which hid her red face. The rest of the party followed and were soon prepared and armoured in their new equipment. Melisuan took around about an hour. The adventurers stood admiring themselves in the shop while Pomab impatiently shuffled his feet. "I think we better go." Sir Ryan said gesturing towards the irritated shop keeper and with that they went. It was still clear and bright outside and a few children were gathered in a circle outside of the inn. "Let's Show off!" Sir Ryan commanded puffing out his chest. He approached a small mousey child. "I'm a big warrior!" He said with his hands on his hips. She looked at him with large black eyes "Can you cast spells?" She asked. "No. but I can bash things!" A little boy nearby turned to face Sir Ryan. "I can bash you!" He said as he kicked the Knight's shin. "Yow!" Sir Ryan exclaimed as he hopped around. Much to the glee of the little children who's attention 'til then had been centred on a red squirrel that sat in the middle of them, posing. Sir Ryan grumpily made his way in to the tavern and the rest of the party followed smirking. The tavern was warm and welcoming and the travellers sat and discussed their plan of action. "Well," Sir Ryan said rubbing his chin. "I think we should go see that Hrothgar man." "Good idea," Asryla said removing her helm. "Perhaps first we should have a drink or two." Melisuan turned to face Sir Ryan. "Oh, I'm too weak to get something to drink," She said sulking. "But you're a big strong warrior aren't you? You'd get me some wine?" "Of course, fair lady! Have no fear when Sir Ryan 'tis here!" He said gallantly rushing to the bar. "You really shouldn't take advantage of him like that!" Bria said laughing "Without asking us what we want!" All laughed apart from Burt and Haulderr who were still trying to understand the situation. They then began to discuss what they still had to do in the town. Sir Ryan returned about half an hour later with a wound on his arm. "What on EARTH happened?" Haulderr asked. "Well." Sir Ryan Began. "I had to go down to the basement to find some alcohol and there was a giant BUG! Yes BUG! Infestation! " He swiped his sword forward barely missing Haulderr. "But I was victorious!" "Where's the wine?" Asryla enquired. Sir Ryan looked at the floor. "I'll get my own!" Melisuan said breaking poor Sir Ryan's heart. "What do you want?" She asked the others. "I'll have Cormyran brandy" Asryla answered. "Arrowflight Ale" Haulderr said. "I'll come with you!" Said Burt and Bria followed. "I want to see what they've got!" Asryla and Haulderr sat awkwardly at the table. "Sorry about earlier on!" He said rubbing his neck as he avoided eye contact with Asryla. "Well," She said thinking. "Thanks, for the concern. I could have cut off my toe or something and the others would have just stood by!" "Exactly!" He said, turning to look at her proudly. "Looks like out of the whole party I have the breast intentions, I mean BEST BEST! Yes. hehehe.." Asryla quickly looked at the floor. The others soon arrived back laden with drink. "Great!" Asryla said. Haulderr wanted to cast silence on himself.  
  
Good? Bad? Please gimme a review! Next chapter will be coming soon! 


	2. The man who cried WOLF!

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I've made my fic chunkier to save you all from your eyes falling out. Remember to tell me how I'm getting on! This chapter may be a little rushed but I want to get on to the killy bits!!!!  
  
The man who cried "WOLF!"  
  
After filling themselves up with warm ale the adventurers continued to explore the town of Easthaven. Although mainly a collection of ramshackle huts several buildings intrigued the travellers. "Over there," Melisuan said gesturing towards a soaring wooden temple with deep blue stained glass window and a stone arched door. "It looks like a temple, perhaps we should explore it?" Burt rolled his russet eyes. "Can't we check out the Scrimshander* instead?" He pleaded pointing to a short cabin surrounded in the hanging corpses of drying fish. "Well, I think we should go talk to Hrothgar!" The slightly wounded Sir Ryan said persistently. "No!" Bria said irately "Let's go back to the Inn and ask any other lodgers if they have any useful information about the area!" Asrlya sighed and took of her helmet. "Hrothgar is nearest. We can go see him first," Sir Ryan punched his fists in the air then looking around felt slightly embarrassed. "Then we can go see the temple," Asryla added. Melisuan smirked. "After that we can go to the Scrimshander and then we can go back to the inn, ok?" The party nodded obediently apart from Burt who kicked some snow irritably while muttering something about "fish" under his breath.  
  
Hrothgar's house was easily the biggest in town. It consisted of two rooms; one appeared to be a large living area with an open fire and the other a bedroom. The party shuffled in awkwardly "Hello?" Asryla called hopefully. Just then Hrothgar appeared from his bedroom. "Ah!" He said clicking his fingers "The adventurers!" "Yes," Asryla answered. "Come sit by the fire!" He said motioning them towards a lone red armchair. What followed was the worst three-hours of Asryla's life. Asryla, being a good-hearted elf could not say no to his hospitality sat down timidly clattering her sword. "Come on you lot!" Hrothgar said to the rest of the party. "It's a big seat." Sir Ryan squished up beside Asryla and was followed by the rest of the party. "No room for me!" Bria said, though she later regretted this as she was sat on top of Sir Ryan's armoured knee. "Whatever you do DON'T break anything!" Hrothgar said while looking at the walls of his house which were covered with curiosities "Oh really?" Haulderr said trying to be polite. "Like what?" "Well," Hrothgar began. "Orc...sword...wench..severed eyeball..axe.." The party sat awkwardly as Hrothgar began detailing his life story. All Sir Ryan could see was Bria who was squashing him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he stopped. "And that's when I came here!" Hrothgar exclaimed. "Perhaps you'd like me to tell you why you're here?" "Yes!" The party replied in unison. "Well," Hrothgar said. "I think you may be interested in an expedition I'm planning!" "Yes!" A muffled Sir Ryan said who was beginning to suffocate. "Count us in." "Excellent! We embark as soon as possible, just come back when you're ready."  
  
The party left hurriedly and once again entered the cold air of Easthaven. "That was sooo boring." Melisuan said rolling her eyes. "At least you didn't have to sit on Sir Ryan's knee" Bria whispered. "Oh yeah!" Sir Ryan retorted "Well at least you didn't have an Orog* sitting on your knee!" "Well, at least I didn't sign us up for an anonymous expedition!" "Enough," Asryla said spitefully, she was now hungry and her armour had begun to chafe "Let's just get to the temple."  
  
On entering the temple the adventurers were greeted with the smell of pine incense and burning wood. Blue light filtered through the windows and illuminated the floor which made it appear to ripple softly. The temple was filled with weapons, shields and helms on exhibit. At the head of the temple there was a large granite statue of two horses galloping, while being rode by a large armoured figure standing with a foot on each horse grabbing on to reigns. Below it was a glyph covered door. Melisuan stood like a child in a sweet shop her eyes glowing. "That's a statue of Tempus god of war!" She squeaked. "War is but one aspect of the Tempurian faith," An unknown voice said from the shadows. An armoured grey haired man stepped forward. "I am Everard of Tempus," he lifted Melisuan's hand and debonairly kissed it "And you are?" "Melisuan of Sune" She giggled. Sir Ryan stood forward and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, what's that big glyphic door thing for then?" He asked. "That archaic, glyph covered door protects Jerrod's Stone, have you heard of it?" Everard enquired. Sir Ryan didn't have time to answer. "I have!" Melisuan croaked. The rest of the party where thoroughly unimpressed by all of this. Asryla stood close by polishing her sword and listening for useful information, Burt skipped about hungrily, Haulderr admired a blue war hammer and Bria seemed to be dancing over the light on the floor. "Tell me the story of Jerrod," Melisuan said while coyly twirling a piece of her platinum hair. Sir Ryan began to growl silently.  
  
"Well," Everard said throwing a smirk to Sir Ryan. "Jerrod was a shaman who lived long ago. He brought unity to the northern tribes and led them to victory against the army of Arakon." Bria turned "Arakon, he was an arch-mage from the south was he not? A necromancer I believe." "Yes," Everard said smiling at Bria who rolled her eyes. "Arakon brought an army of mercenaries to fight the northern tribes but as I've said he was no match for them. At first they fought in individual tribes and were slaughtered. Defeat was inevitable but then the shaman Jerrod managed to unite the barbarians and they battled together against Arakon. Arakon was on the brink of defeat when for some reason he opened a portal to the lower planes," Melisuan gasped. "Twisted demons poured on to the battle field, killing hundreds of barbarians and mercenaries alike. It was then that Jerrod saw his god on a high mountain top and took it as a sign to *sacrifice* himself. He jumped in to the portal and instantly the demons vanished, the portal was turned to stone." Everard gritted his teeth. "You don't sound like you agree with him." Melisuan said. "One dies with a blade in their hand for Tempus! Jerrod was clearly a coward!" "But the demons would have overpowered the barba-" "I do not believe the barbarians would have lost!" An awkward silence followed. "So the great stone disc lies beneath the temple holding Jerrod's corp." Everard began but Burt interrupted, grinning. "Look at the time! We best be off to the Scrimshander! Cheerio!" The party left hurriedly before Everard could continue.  
  
Outside the moon shone on the white snow, the Scrimshander lived on the south west of the town near the icy shore of Lac Dinneshere and it only took a few minutes for the party to reach the wooden cabin that smelled of rotting fish. Burt seemed unaffected by this. "Wait" A voice cried in to the night, the party turned to see a sandy haired man waving his arms a few yards away. Burt hopped up to him "What is it?" "You look like adventurers! Please help me, Apsel. A rabid wolf ran in to my shop and when I tried to get the door open the key broke in the lock and it will eat all my merchandise!" "What do you sell?" Burt enquired. "Carved knucklehead trout," The man said. "But please hurry!" Burt turned his matted head to see Sir Ryan bashing the door with his sword. "No!" Burt said. "Watch me!" He picked up a nearby fish bone and expertly picked the chilly lock. The party readied their weapons and entered the dark shop.  
  
It was dark, save a lonely candle and demonic, canine sounds could be heard from the furthest corner. Suddenly the wolf came bounding towards Sir Ryan. It head-butted him in the shin where he had been hit by the little boy and he toppled dramatically like an ancient tree "Llira* protect me!" He cried. Bria lunged forward with her staff, hitting the creature seconds before it would maul Sir Ryan's face. Asryla acted quickly and lunging forward with her scimitar slashed the creature's leg. Crimson blood poured from the wound. Before the rest of the party could act the wolf escaped through a hole in the wall of the shop. Sir Ryan stood up and brushed sawdust from his armour. "It must have come in from there," He said pointing to the opening. "Perhaps we should board up the hole?" "No," Asryla answered. "Let us leave that to the shopkeeper"  
  
Apsel stood at the door to his shop smiling. "Thank you!" He cried shaking Burt's hand. "Take this dagger and here are a few gold pieces. He handed a white-hilted dagger and some coins to Burt. "Can I have some fish to eat instead?" Burt said earnestly.  
Scrimshander - A carver of Knuckle-Headed trout. Orog - Ogre/Orc crossbreeds Llira - Goddess of Joy 


End file.
